forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tardeth Llanistaph
Lord Just Chancellor | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Veaddakar, Alonmarch | formerhomes = Saradush, Surkazar Ithmong, Tethyr | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Duke | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Thorass, Elvish (Elmanesse and Suldusk dialects), Halfling | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Alain Llanistaph | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Lord Tardeth Llanistaph was Duke of Suretmarch, just chancellor of Tethyr, and one of the original members and a leader of the Company of Eight. He was greatly respected as a national hero across most of Tethyr. Description Tardeth was considered a handsome man, tall, with broad shoulders. He preferred to wear leathers, but if he knew that combat was evident, he would gear up in chainmail instead. Abilities Tardeth specialized in the longsword and was also proficient in the use of the dagger, light crossbow, longbow, and spear. As a ranger he was dedicated to the tracking and pursuit of giants and knew a great deal about animals and weather. Relationships Tardeth had good relationships with all members of the Company of Eight and expected great things from Manfred Arbustle, who had been the youngest member. He considered all of them as his own family. Tardeth had an older brother named Alain, and they had adventured together, but the latter was killed early in the lifetime of the Company of Eight. Personality Tardeth was honorable and just. He was confident in what he believed, yet he was always certain to seek proof for any matter. He was friendly and optimistic on the surface, but beneath that he struggle with doubts. Since his brother's death, Tardeth had devoted himself to the Company and to the ideals of Alain for a better Tethyr. The empty place in the Company always reminded him of his mistake. He had never discussed this with anyone else, and it left a psychological scar. Activities While in the Company of Eight, Tardeth was its spokesperson and leader, and under his guidance, it ran very smoothly. As just chancellor, Tardeth was responsible for the judicial systems of Tethyr. Tardeth oversaw four sub-chancellors, and together they were in charge of all written laws and the enforcement thereof. Early in the reign of Queen Zaranda, Tardeth submitted a draft of laws for the Kingdom of Tethyr known as the Star's Charter. Lord Llanistaph also served as a member of the queen's Royal Privy Council, and he was an honorary member of the Order of the Silver Chalice. Possessions Tardeth owned a wide collection of magical items. He wore a ring of protection, an amulet that protected him from undead, and magical chainmail. He carried a magic spear and kept several varieties of magical arrows handy. His most prized possession, however, was his magical sword, The Scales of Justice, which he inherited from his late brother. It was an intelligent sword and could even take control of Tardeth if necessary. Holdings The official mansion of Duke Llanistaph was Veaddakar, located in Alonmarch. During 1370 DR, the building was under construction, and so Tardeth rented a manor in the city of Saradush until it was complete. History Tardeth was from the city of Ithmong, before it was renamed Darromar. Tardeth, along with his brother, joined the original Company of Eight, which was created and led by Alain, in 1344 DR. Unfortunately, Alain died within the first year, trying to undo a mistake made by the then young Tardeth. Only three beings witnessed the death and understood the blame that was Tardeth's: Tardeth himself, Alain's intelligent sword, and the late half-elf druidess, Kaleene Thalwood. Afterward, Kaleene led the group and agreed with Tardeth to never replace Alain's position in the Company. In 1346 DR, however, Kaleene also died in fight with a green dragon, and Tardeth became the next leader, while Kaleene's place was taken by Arkaneus Silvermane. in 1357 DR with Tardeth in rear center.]] Tardeth suffered from depression because of his blame over Alain's death. At one point, he became mentally unstable but was saved by the Alain's intelligent sword, ''The Scales of Justice, which briefly took control of the ranger's body to save the Company from a grave danger. After this incident, Targeth grew very close to the sword. During the Reclamation Wars, Tardeth supported Zaranda Star's rise to power. At the end of 1367 DR, while Zaranda Star's army besieged the city of Ithmong, Tardeth's home city, he and Marilyn Haresdown joined Zaranda in infiltrating the city and capturing Julian Gallowglass, son of Ernest Gallowglass, who had set himself up as dictator of that city and would-be king. After the end of Tethyr's civil war, Zaranda appointed him as duke and lord chancellor. References Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Members of the Company of Eight Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Darromar Category:Inhabitants of the Crown Lands Category:Inhabitants of Veaddakar Category:Inhabitants of Alonmarch Category:Inhabitants of Suretmarch Category:Inhabitants of the Iltkazar Highlands Category:Tethyrians Category:Inhabitants of Faerntarn Category:Inhabitants of Ithal Crag Category:Inhabitants of Saradush Category:Inhabitants of Surkazar Category:Members of the Order of the Silver Chalice